Artefact
by xXxthestoryxXx
Summary: She knows Nick took it...She knows who now possess it. Helen can't risk anybody else figuring out the Future Artefact. She wants it back and she will do whatever it takes...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** Don't own Primeval – just taking it out on a joy ride  
><strong>_

_**A/N:**__ Set somewhere in season three **Post NickDEATH & Pre-Cretaceous** rated T for Violence._

_Suggestions of Connor/Abby; Major character thumping.  
><em>

_**Summary:**_ She knows Nick took it...She knows who now possess it. Helen can't risk anybody else figuring out the Future Artefact. She wants it back and she will do whatever it takes...

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONE<strong>_

It was still dark when Abby was jolted awake by her mobile phone, buzzing on the nightstand beside her. With a sigh, she reached over and caught it as it vibrated off the edge.

"It's four in the morning Danny, there better be a T-rex on the loose," she answered groggily, not needing to check the caller I.D to know who was on the line.

"We have an Anomaly just opened in Staffordshire, so we have a bit of a drive. I need you and Connor here in an hour," he replied. "I know you're not well Abs, but we need to lock it off before we get a serious incursion,"

Abby coughed and wiped the sweat from her face. Not well was an understatement. She was down with the flu and felt as though she had been trampled by a herd of Stegosaurs but work had to be done.

"Alrigh', we'll see ya soonish," she confirmed, before hanging up.

Abby laid back on the pillows for a minute, wishing she could just burrow back under her quilt and sleep for a month, but Connor wouldn't wake on his own. She was betting that Danny tried his phone too, but got no response.

With some effort, Abby managed to drag herself out of bed, flinching as her bare feet touched the cold timber floor.

"Connor!" she called, her voice crackling with congestion. She didn't want to have to climb all the way up to the loft, but when she gained no response other than a particularly loud snore, she rolled her eyes and began the ascent.

As Abby reached the loft, she stretched out and flicked the light on to find where Rex had disappeared too. He had found a nice warm place to nestle, right in the crook of Connor's neck. The prehistoric lizard opened one of its beady eyes and chirped a soft greeting to Abby, before burrowing further into Connor's dark hair. Abby smiled and approached slowly, watching Connor as he slept, noting how peaceful he looked. But she couldn't let him sleep. They had work to do.

She reached out and gave Rex a scratch to gain is attention before pointing to Connor's ear. "C'mon Rex, get him up for me," she whispered devilishly. As cute as he was to watch when he was asleep, Abby loved to try new ways of waking him up when they needed to be on the job early. The most effective so far was serving up Rex's breakfast on Connor's face, but if this worked the way she wanted it too, it would take the number one spot. Rex chirruped, tilted his head and let fly his wet tongue. His aim was true and Connor shot up with a cry, promptly hitting his head on the loft railing above him.

"Ah, Rex you..." he trailed off once he noticed Abby doubled over in silent laughter. "Why can' you ever just wake me up normally?" He inquired with a yawn.

"Because Connor, you don' respond to normal. Besides which, its _fun_," she replied with a cheeky grin.

"Fun for you maybe Ab, but you didn't jus' brain yerself on a house," Connor complained rubbing his head, "You're gettin' worse, I can hear it in yer voice. Why are you up so early?"

"Danny called. We have an Anomaly alert in Staffordshire, he needs us at the ARC in less than an hour so I suggest you put some clothes on," she answered.

"You know, maybe you should stay here Abs, I can make you some lemon tea before I go..."

Abby smiled, picked up a pair of Connor's jeans from the floor and tossed them at him.

"Stop fussin' Con, and get dressed. You can drive."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the ARC twenty minutes later, and met Quinn and Becker in the hub.<p>

"You look like crap Abby," Danny noted, giving her a small smile.

"Gee, thanks a bunch," she responded sarcastically, "So what are we waiting for?"

Becker glanced over to Lester's glass office. "This is the fourth call in less than an hour...some stock has been mutilated around the anomaly site...looks like we have an incursion. We're waiting for him to come out and tell us we can use proper guns..."

As his voice trailed off, the team watched as Lester hung up the phone and stood, straightening his tie before leaving his office.

"Ah...Sid and Nancy, I see you have finally decided to join us," Lester said, noting Connor and Abby's presence. He looked at Abby again. "You look absolutely grotesque...what in god's name are you doing here like that?"

Connor opened his mouth to say something, but Abby spoke first.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Lester. I am here because I have a job to do,"

"Yes, well...just don't breathe on me, alright? Or on anyone else for that matter. I don't want people sick in here...they're not all as dedicated as you and I won't give them sick pay,"

"Real compassionate," Abby muttered, as he turned away.

"I don't get paid to be compassionate; I get paid to watch _you_ catch dinosaurs. Now hurry along won't you? You don't expect some mindless farmer to catch the creature with a pitchfork and a bit of tobacco do you?"

He began to head back towards his office, but Becker cleared his throat, seeking Lester's attention.

"What is it Becker?" he asked with exasperation.

"Sir...I think we should be using proper guns..."

Lester rolled his eyes. "I want to know what it is before you start filling it with holes, got it? Now chop chop, you're not getting any younger,"

And with that, he was locked up in his office once more.

* * *

><p>She watched intently, peering through the binoculars as the team began to load up the utes.<p>

It was only a matter of time before she got what she wanted – She knew that Nick took the Future artefact. She also knew currently possessed it, for no one within the ARC was smarter than Connor. Helen had to admit, his intellect was rare and if anyone could figure the Artefact out before she got it back, it was him. And that just didn't sit well with her. Still, she knew enough about Connor to know that, as gutsy and brave as he had grown over the past two years, She would still be able to get it out of him. Whatever it took.

Helen Cutter turned to one of the Cleaner Clones beside her. "Have the devices been placed?" she demanded.

The clone nodded dumbly and Helen smiled.

"Good...Now all we have to do is wait..."

* * *

><p>The car was silent as Connor drove out of London. Glancing over at Abby, he noted how sick she actually looked in the daylight. He bit his lip, contemplating his words. He was worried about her. He <em>always<em> worried about her, but she was an adult, and perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"Abby, are you sure you're up to this?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Con..." she began throatily. "Wha' have I told you about fussin'?"

"Er...Not to do it?" he replied nervously.

"Exactly. You're very sweet to worry Connor, but I have the Flu. It's not as though I'm dying, yeah? So just drive. I will let you know if you need to worry, right?"

Connor nodded and gave her a small smile. "Alright Ab, you win. For now,"

"I win full stop Connor. Drive. I'm going to have a little snooze, yeah?"

She rested her forehead against the cool glass, savouring the soothing effect it had on her aching head. She closed her eyes, and let the gentle momentum of the car rock her to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Abs...Abby, where here," Connor said softly, reaching out to gently touch her cheek, but pulled back from the heat radiating off her skin. "Abby, you're burnin' up,"<p>

"Connor, you're doing it again," she mumbled, sitting up slowly.

Connor sighed. "Yes Ab, I'm fussin', you're so hot – I mean...you know what I mean,"

Abby chuckled and got out of the car, stretching her stiff muscles.

"What we got guys?" She asked, approaching Quinn and Becker, who had already sent the soldiers out on scout.

"We have a couple of tracks, just there," Becker pointed to the trampled mud at the edge of the tree line. Connor bent down and examined that tracks, frowning slightly.

"What is it?" Abby asked, crouching down beside him and gripping his shoulder to keep her balance.

"The tracks...I can't be one hundred percent...but I think its Raptors...three, maybe four. It would explain the mutilated cattle, wouldn' it?"

Quinn and Becker glanced at each other worriedly.

"Oh that's right...you guys haven't dealt with Raptors before have you?" Connor asked, standing, then helping Abby to her feet.

"No, but I did read about the incident in the shopping mall..."

"Did you also read about how he shouldn't be trusted with guns?" Abby asked, giving him a playful punch.

"Hey, that was an accident Abby...and I've had a bit of practice since,"

"Alright you too, stop arguing. We need to split up and look for these bastards before they kill someone. Connor, Abby – you head North towards the farms where the mutilations have been happening. Do not engage unless absolutely necessary – "

Connor cut him off. "Necessary? Danny, we're talking _raptors_ here. They engage _you._ You think you're goin' to walk in on them knitting a jumper out of a mutilated cow?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "You have an overactive imagination sometimes Connor. Just do it, yeah? Give us a call if you find anything and we'll take them down together. Be careful you two. I only say it because I know you pair have a tendency of getting into trouble when you're together,"

He gave Connor a reassuring pat on the back and handed him a gun. "That's in case it becomes necessary...and be careful you don't shoot Abby with that...it's not a Tranquilizer," He winked and shouldered his backpack. "We meet back here in two hours. Call if anything happens."

And with that the team split and headed in opposite directions.

They followed the tracks for Kilometres, weaving in and out of farmyards, flashing their government I.D's to get the residents to talk to them. A few of the farms had been abandoned for many years and were so overgrown with weeds and thistle that it was almost impossible to follow the tracks.

"How do ya think the others are going?" Connor asked as they pushed their way into a dilapidated old barn.

"Well the lack of contact is reassuring. It means they aren't in trouble," Abby replied, shining her torch around the dark interior.

"Or maybe they didn't have time to call before they were ripped to shreds," Connor mumbled dryly.

"Ever the optimist, Mr. Temple," came a new voice from behind them. The pair spun around, their weapons at the ready.

Helen Cutter was standing at the door, two Cleaner Clones by her side. "Nick would be disappointed that you didn't hear me coming. He would have expected this,"

Connor stepped forward to engage, his jaw tight with determination, but Abby put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Don't Con, she killed her own husband in cold blood, she wouldn't hesitate," she muttered.

"You're wrong Abby, see, I need Connor alive...he knows all about the Artefact and where it is...You however..." She nodded at the Clones who stepped forward, readying their weapons. "Alive boys..."

Abby lashed out with a high kick, connecting the clone in the chin. Behind her she could feel Connor trying to pull her back, to protect her. "Stop Connor! I can fight them!"

"They're too strong! Ab – " He stopped short with a grunt and looked down at the feathered dart in his chest. "Connor!" she cried, as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Her sting came next, right in the throat. She could feel her muscles seize and her throat tighten as she pitched forward into darkness...

**TBC**

_**First Primeval fic – let me know what you think. I welcome constructive criticism but don't like flames**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** Again, Primeval is not mine...**_

_**A/N: **__Have too many thoughts in my head that I have to get down quickly before I forget them. So as a treat for all the lovely reviews, here is chapter two!_

_**TWO**_

Captain Becker peered through the branches, his gun steady as his finger hovered close to the trigger. Danny Quinn was crouched quietly beside him, his grey eyes taking in the incredible scene before him. They had found the Anomaly, a flickering, golden ball of shattered time, hovering in the clearing, its reflection shimmering brilliantly in the babbling brook beside it. They counted only two raptors, tearing apart some poor grazing creature that they had dragged through the anomaly – at this point they were not entirely sure whether they were part of the original pack, or if they had just come through, either way, they couldn't stay.

"_Take the shot,"_ Quinn mouthed, nodding his head towards the feasting predators. Becker nodded, pale with fear, yet determined.

He squeezed the trigger twice in succession, moving the weapon only slightly in order to get both creatures, and although his aim was true, all he managed to do was irritate the beasts.

Their great bird-like heads bobbed in the direction of the bushes and they hissed, approaching with menace, their great sickle claws glinting in the dappled light.

The two men glanced worriedly at each other, sweat beaded at their foreheads.

"You know how there are times where you have to stay and fight, and there are times where you have to run away, screaming like a little girl?" Quinn asked quietly as the Raptors got ever closer to their hiding spot.

"Yeah, I've heard something like that," Becker muttered back through gritted teeth.

"Well, Becker...get your skirt on because I think we're in one of _those_ situations," Quinn said, his legs poised to jump and run, like an athlete waiting for the starting signal.

The captain nodded and flashed him a half smile. "Just as long as you never mention the whole _screaming like a little girl_ part, yeah?"

"Deal...on my count. One...two..._three!"_

As fast as their legs could carry them, they ran into the forest, away from the predatory beasts. As they ran, they could hear the reptiles gaining on them, tearing through the undergrowth, their calls echoing through the countryside.

"I suppose that's the dinner bell!" Becker cried, firing his weapon blindly over his shoulder.

Danny risked a quick peek over his shoulder. "Yeah, didn't think they'd go for fast food though,"

The adrenaline surged through his body, but he could feel his legs burning.

"We have to find Connor and Abby," the ex-cop called veering sharply North, as he consulted his compass. Becker followed his tight manoeuvre and they broke through the trees into rich farmland. They stopped for a moment and looked around. The Raptors were nowhere to be seen.

"D'ya think we lost them?" Becker asked, his gun at the ready as he spun slowly on the spot.

"Nah mate...haven't you ever seen _Jurassic Park_? You think it's over...than WHAM! They come in from every direction and tear you to shreds," Quinn replied, pulling his hand gun from its holster.

Becker continued to sweep the area.

"That is probably the single most disturbing thing I've heard all day," His eyes were searching the tree-line for anything...

"There," Danny hissed pointing towards the brush.

The two wounded raptors approached slowly, growling at their prey.

"Aim for the face Becker...try for the eyes – hopefully the bullets penetrate their brains and they die very quickly,"

The captain glanced over at him worriedly. "I'm good mate, but they're quicker. We'll have to wait until they are on top of us,"

"Yeah...that's going to be soon,"

The vicious creatures leapt at them and they began to fire rapidly. Becker downed his first, shooting it in directly in the throat, but Quinn was having a harder time of it. He was pinned beneath the writhing creature, out of bullets and sure he was going to die, when there was the sound of a small explosion very close nearby and he was showered in bits of raptor brain.

Becker dragged the dead monster off and held out his hand.

"You idiot! You could've deafened me!" Quinn exclaimed loudly through the buzzing in his ears.

"You're welcome!" Becker cried in response, pulling him to his feet. "Now come on...I can see some tracks leading up to that barn!" Danny nodded, and together they set off up the steep hill towards the run-down building.

* * *

><p>Helen watched from the door as the cleaners roughly bound Connor and Abby with rope. They we're deeply unconscious, perhaps a miscalculation on the dosage on her part, but no huge deal.<p>

"Hurry up," she snapped; glancing quickly outside to be sure that no body was aware of their presence. Once the cleaners had their wrists and ankles tightly trussed, they were dragged unceremoniously through the debris in the barn, skin tearing on splinters of timber before being dropped in the mud outside.

She looked at the cuts on their arms and tutted at the cleaners. "I instructed you _not_ to hurt them..." she berated softly. " Never mind...bring the van around," she ordered, crouching down by the unconscious young man. She grabbed a fistful of his dark hair and examined his young face. "What did Nick tell you?" she muttered softly, before letting his head loll heavily to the floor. "I will find out soon enough,"

The sound of the van pierced her musings and she stood back as the pair were bundled into the rear of the van.

"One of you, stay in the back. If either of them wake up...put them back to sleep," she said, climbing into the driver's seat.

As she buckled up, she heard the back doors slam, indicating that everything was set to go, but when she drove down the farm, she didn't even glance in the rear-view, because if she had, she would have noticed the three raptors crashing through the barn, attracted by the smell of the injured and unconscious pair in the back of her van.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Abby became aware of was the excruciating pain pounding in her head, next she noticed that she was in the back of a dirty old van, trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey, thirdly, she noted, Connor was still deeply unconscious, his eyes flickering backwards and forwards beneath his lids. She touched his arm gently, but began to panic when her fingers came away bloody. After taking a closer look, Abby let out a sigh of relief. The wounds would be painful when he eventually woke up, but they weren't serious.<p>

"Oh Con," she murmured, resting her forehead upon Connor's.

Helen swung her head around momentarily to see Abby's blue eyes peering confusedly up at her.

"I don't want her awake," she snapped sharply, returning her eyes back to the road.

Abby frowned and turned around to see the butt of the clone's gun flashing toward her at speed. The pain was sharp, but brief as she fell into blackness once more.

* * *

><p>Helen glanced back again, seeing the young blonde girl, once again unconscious; however, crimson blood covered most of her pale face, her small, delicate nose broken.<p>

"What did I tell you?" she snapped, but she shook her head. She would deal with this later. At the moment, she was more concerned about finding the Artefact, and if a few noses needed to be broken, so be it.

They were out of the countryside now and driving through the almost gridlocked streets of London, but soon enough, they were approaching the Warehouse where one of her biggest secrets was waiting. Nobody but her knew about this – her and the brainless clones and soon Connor and Abby...but they wouldn't be too much of a problem. Once Connor told her what she wanted to know, and she could bet the Artefact that he would, they were disposable.

The massive warehouse doors were dragged open from the inside and then van was driven in. A large anomaly flickered before them, but the ARC would never pick it up. The warehouse was cloaked in a future technology that prevented detection from so far away.

"Get them out," she ordered, stepping from the driver's side door.

Connor and Abby were pulled from the back and thrown onto the concrete floor. Abby's nose was still bleeding profusely, but now Helen didn't care about that. She motioned for the clones to retrieve their prone forms.

"Bring them through, and for heaven's sake, don't drop them!"

This time, the clones did as they were told, following her into the flickering golden light and stepping out into the future.

* * *

><p>"Something has definitely gone wrong here," Becker murmured, stepping into the run down barn. "Looks like there's been some sort of altercation,"<p>

The captain bent down, noticing two phones, lying smashed in the rubble. He picked them up and handed them to Quinn.

"You don't think...The Raptors?" Danny blanched.

Becker shook his head slowly. "No...there is some blood, but not enough for a raptor attack. There are _these _though," he said, picking up a pair of spent tranquilizer darts.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Unless raptors are smart enough to use tranq guns, they aren't our culprits...so the question is...who took them?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

_Your reviews are like food for this story...the more you feed it, the more it grows :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** I wish I did but I don't!**_

_**A/N: **__I think this is where it starts to get interesting_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THREE<strong>_

Connor groaned softly as he slowly became aware of himself. His body felt as though it was made of lead and a painful tightness in his chest made him feel breathless.

The young student opened his eyes slowly, not that it made that much of a difference really. Everything was black – not even a pinprick of light broke through the darkness.

He took a shuddering breath, feeling his heart rate increase, but he knew he had to remain calm. Abby was somewhere nearby and maybe, although he shuddered to think it, injured. Connor slowly began to sit up, his head spinning, nausea roiling in his stomach.

"Ugh..." he muttered, wrapping an arm around his middle as though the simple action would somehow prevent his breakfast from making a comeback.

With his free hand, he reached into the inner pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a small torch. It wouldn't be useful for much, but at least it could help him find Abby. For the minute, he placed the tiny device between his teeth, as it took both hands to push himself to a standing position. He stood on the spot, swaying as dizziness threatened to take over, but he remembered Abby. He had to find her; whatever it took...he would swim through shark infested waters to make sure she was safe, and if he was too late to stop her from being hurt, he would do what he could to make it better.

He took another, deep and calming breath as he pulled the torch from his mouth and switched it on. Its light was surprisingly bright, but then, he had been unconscious for awhile. Its golden beam cut through the darkness, illuminating tiny dust motes swirling in the air.

Absent-mindedly, he began to dust his arms off, but gasped quietly as the action caused pain. He looked down and noticed small cuts and a few larger gashes marred his arms. "Ah..." he winced, but once again, switched his concerns to finding Abby.

"Abs...Abby!" he hissed, moving the light over every inch of the room. He was beginning to grow desperately worried. A lump of fear stuck fast in his throat as his panicked mind flew through all the scenarios. _What if she's dead? _He thought to himself. _What if she's dead and you stumble across her mangled body...her beautiful eyes staring into nothing..._

Emotion broke through the surface, and Connor let out a strangled sob, tears rolling down his muck covered face. "Stop it you _idiot_," he berated himself, viciously wiping the tears away. "Get a grip, Con,"

The room was cavernous, and was filled with rotted timber and shattered glass, much like the abandoned barn, but on a much larger scale. He stepped over broken chairs and crunched over smashed floorboards, his dark eyes flicking over every inch of the room. And then he stopped. He had spotted something out of place within the horrible surrounds. In the far corner of the room, the familiar unruly spikes of normally white-blonde hair, now ashy with soot and dirt.

"Abby!" he gasped, managing to pick his way speedily through the mess without falling over. The young girl was curled on her side, her arms close to her chest, and she was trembling all over, and the heat that radiated off her was like nothing he'd ever felt. But she was alive. She was breathing.

"Ab...Thank god..." he murmured rolling her over onto her back, supporting her head with his forearm.

His heart began to beat wildly as fury boiled within. Her pale, sweaty face glistened red with blood, stark against the pallor. It was splattered across her cheeks, over her lips and in rivulets that had congealed upon her delicate chin. Her nose had obviously been broken, by whom, he didn't know, but at the moment, any thought for revenge had to be placed aside. Abby needed him.

Connor touched her face gently, wincing at the heat of her skin.

"Abby, c'mon, yer need to wake up," he murmured gently, trying to coax her into consciousness.

He pulled her across his lap and supported her head and upper body against his chest and shoulder. With his free hand, he tapped her face softly, hoping for any kind of response...

A small frown creased her forehead, and she moaned, her dark lashes fluttering as she struggled to open her eyes.

Connor heaved a huge sigh of relief as her wide blue eyes finally met his, her tiny lips parted as she struggled to breathe through the panic.

"Shh Abby, it's okay...just breathe, yeah?"

She nodded, but the panic attack did not seem to abate, she grabbed the lapel of his jacket and held the dirty material in her fist, pulling herself into his chest, her great, gasping breaths warm on his body. For a second, he was quite bewildered. He had never seen Abby show such fear and panic in a hostile situation, she was usually the cool, calm and collected voice of reason that had to stop _his_ panic attacks. After a moment, his instincts kicked in. He had to calm her down before she passed out. He pulled her up higher and wrapped his arms around her slight, trembling frame, her cheek resting against his chest, his cheek atop her head.

"C'mon Abs, you need to calm down...it will be okay, I'm 'ere to fuss," he assured with a small smile. Tears brimmed at his eyes. This was not right. It wasn't fair! What the hell did Helen Cutter think she was doing to them!

"C-con?" a tiny, muffled voice came from his jacket. He leant back and held Abby's face in his hands, peering into her piercing eyes, which were glazed with confusion and pain.

"I'm 'ere Abby," he whispered, running a thumb across her cheek.

"Wha' happened?" she inquired, her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

"I'm not entirely sure there, I just remember blacking out in the barn, and waking up here, and then panicking because I couldn't find you and scared because thought you were-"

Abby cut him off with a single look. "Fussin' again," she croaked wearily, her lips cracked and dry.

Connor chuckled and thumbed a smudge of dirt from her forehead.

"How lovely...Connor and Abby...I never would have guessed..." a woman's voice drifted from the shadows, cynical and almost acidic. Connor snapped to attention, gripping Abby tightly as she began to panic again.

Brightness flooded into the chamber, and his stomach turned.

"Helen..." Conner muttered, watching the woman approach, with two Cleaner clones by her side. It had been fuzzy before, why everything went dark. Helen had followed them.

"What do you wan' Helen?" Connor asked, his voice trembling.

"Dear Old Nick...I hear you were there during his last moments Connor. Did he say anything _interesting_ before he died?"

"Shu' up," he growled through gritted teeth. He hadn't forgotten that day, it stayed with him through every waking moment. It haunted his sleep. It wasn't the first time someone had died on him, and it probably wouldn't be the last, but he was hoping.

"Aww...tut, tut Connor...still hurt about that are you?" her and the clones approached, and with a whistle, there was a fourth.

Its lupine legs allowed it to lope against the walls, its large ivory teeth coated in saliva...it hissed and clicked, moving its head around with quick jabbing movements...

Connor felt Abby go rigid as her wide, frightened eyes followed it around the room. The future predator.

"Don't worry...It is under my control...for now," Helen Cutter turned to the vicious beast and tapped silently upon a small hand held device. Suddenly the beast roared and skittered toward them with such incredible speed, only to stop, suspended mid pounce before Connor and Abby.

He had squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to die, and he could feel Abby, trembling in his arms.

"Stop it! Don' you hurt her!" Connor cried.

Helen tilted her head. "Oh believe me young Connor, Tinkerbelle is the least of our problems at the moment, she was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now get up,"

"But I..." Connor began, looking down at Abby, not wanting to let her go.

"She's a big girl Connor, get up or I let the beast attack,"

Reluctantly, He lowered her from his lap and took of his jacket, bunching it under her head as a makeshift pillow. "It'll be fine Abs, just you wait," gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll be back in a jiff,"

Helen rolled her eyes and primed her weapon. "Hurry up, you're making me ill, Connor,"

Connor stood, his arms raised in peaceful surrender as he stepped away from Abby.

"Okay Helen, now wha'?" he asked.

"The Artefact. What did Nick tell you before he died?" she demanded.

Connor could feel the blood draining from his face as he was forced backwards by the armed woman.

"Sit." She ordered.

A huge pressure pushed at his shoulders as one of the clones forced him into a chair.

The young student looked very confused and frightened. Helen couldn't blame him...she almost felt _sorry _for him, but if he hadn't have taken on her dead husbands work, he wouldn't be there. It was the kids own fault.

"_Connor,_" she began, pulling a wicked curved blade from her ankle holster. He struggled fervently as the cleaners bound his wrists tightly the arms of the chair. Helen leant forward and touched the cold blade of the knife to his cheek. "Please tell me about the Artefact. What have you discovered about it?"

Connor flinched, the fear evident in his large, soulful eyes. But she had been right. He had become braver, however stupidly so.

"I don' know what yer talkin' about!" Connor lied, although not very convincingly. He would not let her win.

"Dear, sweet boy...I know you mean well, but this is not a _game_. I will hurt you if you don't tell me what I want to know,"

Connor grit is teeth and held her gaze. "Fine," he spat.

Helen shrugged, and with a mighty swing, brought the blade down hard. The knife tore through the skin on his hand and travelled straight through his palm before the tip embedded into the roughly hewn arm of the chair.

He cried out in agony, the pain nearly forcing him to vomit.

"Connor!" he heard Abby cry and scramble to her feet.

"Keep her down!" Helen shrieked, not taking her eyes from Connor as she removed the weapon savagely.

"I am not going to play this Connor. Tell me _now_!" she cried, now looking slightly deranged.

"Don't you hurt her! Hey!" He watched in horror as one of the cleaners delivered a violent backhand blow across Abby's face. She crumpled and remained motionless.

Connor began to struggle savagely against his bonds. He had to get to her...

"_STOP!" _Helen bellowed, but Connor still struggled, that was until something that felt somewhat like a log connected with the side of his head, sending stars erupting in his field of vision. He groaned; the pain was incredible.

He blinked slowly, as hot blood trickled down the side of his face.

"Are you quite done now?"

"_Bitch," _he hissed, smiling as Helen looked taken aback.

"Connor, you didn't actually seem the type to swear, I'm surprised,"

"Yeah, well...you're not in this chair bein' beating up by yourself, are yer?" he replied, the pain subsiding to a dull throb.

"I want the Artefact," she said simply.

"Well go and fin' it then," He replied, but received another backhander for the trouble,

Connor leaned forward and groaned, spitting blood onto the floor.

Helen kept demanding, and Connor kept refusing. Every now and then he would glance over at Abby, to make sure no one was hurting her, while he recovered from a particularly nasty blow. The next, landed on his chest, and under the pressure of the cleaner's mighty fist, Connor felt some of his ribs shatter inwards.

He let out a cry of pain...it was beginning to take a toll on him. He could feel his resolve become weaker and weaker. But he couldn't give up.

The next blow took him by surprise and it wasn't a fair hit. The fist connected directly above the collarbone, right in the throat.

Connor gasped for air, but every breath was excruciating. Tears fell from his eyes and his vision began to go grey. He couldn't get any air into his lungs and soon, he had fallen into the abyss once more.

* * *

><p>Helen watched him slump, unconscious in the chair. He had taken a severe beating, but his resolve was strong. Perhaps the girl was useful. She turned to Abby, who was just beginning to regain consciousness.<p>

Helen smiled. A _new _strategy is what she needed...

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Poor Conner...but the whump was needed!


End file.
